The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Commercial aircraft are expected to withstand a wide range of pressure conditions and turbulence during flight. Evaluation of design concepts for structures subjected to such conditions typically has involved lengthy and complex analysis and testing procedures.